1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for cutting and marking hose which is flexible and axially collapsible and extensible.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide an apparatus and method for cutting a flexible hose which has an axially extending helically wound reinforcing wire during continuous forming of the hose around an associated mandrel wherein the apparatus utilizes cam mechanisms for determining length increments of the formed hose and pair of cooperating cutters consisting of a rotary cutter and a chisel cutter which are also cam operated and operatively connected to the above-mentioned cam mechanisms and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,375.
It is also known to provide a cutting apparatus and method similar to the above which utilizes an electrical switch which is engaged by the completed flexible hose and cooperates with associated cam mechanisms to determine length increments of the flexible hose, and as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,555.
It would also be possible to employ mechanical cam mechanisms of the character mentioned in the above patents, to determine hose length increments which could be used for the purpose of marking of a flexible hose of the character mentioned.